Letting it go
by fra22
Summary: Brian needs, wants more and tonight he won't fight the itch.


**Warning: ** **NC-18** It's pretty graphic. If you can't handle that, do not read.

* * *

**Letting it go**

_Brian's POV_

I'm moaning, I'm whimpering. I'm a fucking mess. Justin has to hold my hips so that I don't hit him with my ass. But I can't help but try to get his tongue deeper. He's being teasing me enough. I won the right to have him deep inside. He eases out, circled my pucker, part my buttocks a bit more, and then plunge again. I can't think. I can't do anything but enjoy the ride and moan. He's fucking good at this. It's simple: Justin's good at anything sexual. He's truly a versatile who excels at blowjobs and has a more than fine ass. He's a great bottom and can clench on you like no one, but he doesn't have to be jealous of my rimming technique. He just voraciously eats my ass and I'm tangled in the sheet, clutching it in my hand and pushing him away with my feet. My fucking toes are curling on themselves; I'm gritting my teeth trying to hold on, to delay my orgasm and can feel my legs shaking from the efforts.

I need … I want… more.

A finger is intruded with only saliva as lubricate. I'm already open enough so I don't even feel it. I don't care, don't think about it. It would happen sometimes; Justin will get carried away during rimming or a blow job. It's fine. A finger is nice enough; it gets to stroke the bundle of nerves, accentuate the pleasure. I let him set the rhythm. The first time he hit the sweet spot I mew. I fucking mew and groan and I tighten on the pale member. Soon a second finger join the first and I find myself biting my lips and lifting my hips, and pressing down even more on the sheets so I'll get more points of contact on my dick. I'm rubbing my groin in long motions, during which I'm efficiently pressing from my stomach to my balls. Then I'm lifting my ass and Justin's fingers get deeper. I don't care if I'm fucking myself on his fingers. I just need… want… more.

Through the pleasure daze, I begin to perceive the change of game. We are past foreplays and my ass just got on the menu of tonight's activities. I just can't care enough anymore to fight it. I just always want more. Just for tonight, I'll try to let it go. I won't fight the itch, I won't fight Justin's itch.

Justin has three fingers disappearing inside me now, scissoring, pressing, sliding, and twisting. I'm rubbing my entire body against the sheets, trying to accentuate the pressure on my hard cock. I'm grabbing at them and biting his pillow. Justin placed kisses on my back, caresses it, bites my asscheeks, licks the crevice and the spine, and rubs his penis against my thigh.

I let him take control because I want to let it go tonight, just for one night. I don't register the drawer opening and the squirm of the bottle, just feel the fingers leaving. I can't help but grunt in disapproval, but soon I calm down when I feel a head nudging my opening. I'm so ready the dildo slide easily into me. I'm clenching at it. Justin glides it a few times, changing the angles and then it's vibrating. I'm not so used to the feelings I get from the vibrations. It's pleasurable for sure, but a bit weird. Justin is usually on the receiving side, and often he'd lose it after the first vibrations. Talking about him, the little shit is still masturbating on my legs, and sometimes he'll look for my hand and clasp it for a while. The dildo's not too big but it offers a welcome sensation of filling. We play this game only for three or four minutes. I personally don't need more to desire more of it. I'm ready for the next step, especially with Justin having moved atop of me, rubbing his cock into the crevice.

Then the toy is removed and Justin's cock is there. I'm just so lost, I only notice some change in the weight on my body. But I feel the head breaching through. I barely winced, barely feel a slight pain, barely register anything but a feeling of fulfillment. I sigh my release and appreciation, and in return he doesn't make me wait for long.

We have barely started that we're already so close, both of us are trying to hold on, just a bit more, but I've been trying to hold on for too long already. We don't want to come too soon but we need to accelerate, to excruciate the movements, deeper and faster, harder. Justin's sliding in and out in earnest and I follow him. I just can't help myself; again.

He moves and sits on my thighs, each knee on each side of my ass. He massages the cheeks and pulls the skin up. He just glides inside out and pushes my buttocks up so that the rim of the hole will stretch with the movement. I'm spread on the bed, trapped under him, unable to lift my hips. All I'm able to do is press my head on the pillow and bite down the cursing and the grunting and moaning. His weight is agreeable as it offers some welcome pressure for my groin. He's having his way with me but never forgets to stroke a hand from the top of my back to the bottom of it, to place kisses. I grip his thigh; make some half moon indentions with my nails. I don't really know how come we are still going at it. I've been on the edge since the rimming act he gave me. I know he's not in a better shape. I hear him breathing heavily and grunting. He moves again, laying his legs down between mine. I have to widen my stance and spread my legs further apart. My thighs are barely touching the bed and Justin keeps pounding and I keep responding, meeting him halfway and I couldn't care less if he makes me seem needy. I don't fully understand what's going on, I just know that I'm having one of the best fuck of my life and fuck if I'm not going to participate and be in part responsible for the outcome.

My balls are so tight, aching so much I can't hold on any longer. The mind blowing orgasm hits me fast and is powerful and I'm left blind. That's something Justin only can do. He drives me blind. My eyes can only register white light. Then there is some yellow and pink and red. Small rounds followed by bigger ones. I don't really realize that I came all over the sheet until my body stops shaking and clenching. It's really wet. The entire sheets are wet with cum and sweat. I'm so hot and I'm breathing so hard, it feels like I have a fever. Justin soon collapses as well, mindful not to crush me. He turns us slightly on our sides. I can feel now my asshole clenching, grasping his cock. I can't move. He'll have to dislodge by himself. He exhilarates so hard, his breath blowing on the hair out of my neck.

We calm down and only then he's able to extract himself. We settle on our back and I know my expression mirrors his. We are blown out of our minds. We can't explain what happened, but I know for sure it was one of our best fucks. He has a fucking grin reaching his eyes. It doesn't seem cocky; Justin is just astonished, just like I am, by our performance. If the role were reversed I would definitely tell him how amazing it was, how amazing he was. But it's not the case and it's not necessary. We both noticed that I was more responsive and active than usual.

I don't want to get up, I _can_'t get up but I still do. I go to the bathroom, close the door and try to regroup at the sink. I wet my face, look at myself through hooded eyes and can barely see through the daze I'm still in. I take a quick piss and finally settle for a quick shower. Justin doesn't join me. He knows better than that. When I come back Justin is still laying on the bed. He didn't move an inch. He has this fucking huge smile on his face. He just radiates. He fucking illuminates the room and I almost ask him to tame a bit 'cause I want to be able to sleep. I see that he hasn't cleaned up. He always does. But here, I'm the one who has to take the cloth and stroke it against the sheets, to absorb some of my come. I take another one and leave it on the wet spot. I lie down as well. Justin just looks at me with this goofy grin, hazy stare and an expression of satiation and lumpiness. Justin is fucking radiating happiness.

What of course I won't tell you- because I'm not a fucking lesbian- is that I see my life as a tunnel, a dark, cold, never ending tunnel, and that before Justin came into my life, I couldn't see anything in this heavy darkness. But he came with this fucking smile and placed himself at the end of the tunnel and illuminated it. Finally I could see the end of it. I could see the light, a bright, sunny light: Justin's smile. I just started to walk to him, hoping he won't leave before I get there, hoping he won't leave me in the dark. And sometimes I feel like Justin's happiness is fucking contagious and that I may not be as immune to it as I thought.

I take a hold on his hand, squeeze, keep holding it for a moment, then squeeze it one last time. I finally let it go, roll on my side to get some sleep. I can feel Justin's stare from time to time. I'm falling asleep quickly but I know Justin won't join me before a while.

XXX

A few hours later, Justin is a bit grumpy, as always when he didn't get much sleep. But as soon as he sees me begrudgingly sitting down and wincing, the fucking huge grin comes back.

Sunshine's smile really is fucking contagious.


End file.
